The Vampire, The Witch, and The Werewolf
by Faerydae Kenna
Summary: In which all forgotten is remembered, all that is lost is found, and Jesse returns. Rory and Raevyn haven't learned to love. They've been ripped apart by the very feelings they held so dear. Will they be given a second chance?
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, this is the SEQUEL to Learn to Love. If you haven't read it, then I suggest you go and read it before proceeding any further.**

Raevyn crawled to the end of the cave and pushed away the boulder that sat there. She wriggled through the small opening and rolled the boulder back into place.

Sighing, the girl collapsed onto her bed and watched as her pygmy marmoset monkeys crawled over her fingers. She fiddled with the silver heart-shaped locket that hung around her neck. Pulling it off, she flicked it open and examined it. There were no pictures or anything. She could never understand why the giver of the necklace hadn't put anything in it.

She closed the locket again and ran her fingers over the front. It had been engraved with a small, sideways eight, the symbol for infinity. She lightly pressed down, startled as the back popped open with a small _click_! Raevyn flipped it over to study the hidden compartment. A small paper had been folded up inside.

_Raevyn_, it read, _I know you say we can never be together. But I will never believe it. I feel so happy when I'm with you. We were meant to be together, and nothing can keep us apart. I love you, and I always will, forever and always. Infinitely Yours, Rory._

Tears welled up in Raevyn's eyes. He'd said he loved her. Slowly and carefully, she folded up the paper and put it back in the locket.

He was wrong. Something _could_ keep them apart. And she had.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ethan slung his arm over Sarah's shoulder, and she snuggled up against him. Next to them, Benny and Erica were making out on the couch. Ethan smiled, thinking of how much had changed over the years. His smile turned to a frown. Things had changed for everyone except for one person.

Over in a corner of the room, Rory sat in a small chair as Jane carefully applied sparkling lavender eyeshadow to his lids. Her friends had all canceled on her, so there was no one to give makeovers to except for Rory, because Rory had no plans. He never did.

Ethan was worried about him. He hardly ever went out., and he hadn't had a girlfriend for years. And only Rory knew why. But he wasn't telling anyone.

Okay, so he didn't completely know why. It was just that he hadn't felt quite right ever since that one February. It always seemed as if something was missing, but he couldn't quite put his finger on just what that something was. Whenever he came close, it fluttered away, forever just out of his reach.

Rory sighed as he thought of his current predicament; no girl seemed just right. They were all… not what he was looking for, whatever the heck that was. Jane, who had been smearing bright pink lipstick on him, smacked his arm.

"Quit moving!" she whined. She dusted on a peach-colored blush and gingerly fixed a purple bow in his hair. "Done!" she announced proudly.

Rory got up and plopped down on the couch in the middle of the two couples, gluing his eyes to the television screen, which was playing Jacuzzi Time Machine. He looked slightly different, now that he was older, but not because time had matured his appearance. No, as a vampire, he had only Benny's grandmother to thank for his current development.

Benny finally came up for air and stared at his friend. "Why do you let the kid do that to you, man?" he asked. Rory shrugged.

"If I don't, then no one else will, either."

Benny shot Ethan a worried glance. The vampire had been acting seriously strange since February four years ago. It wasn't the makeovers that worried him, because Rory would've done that even if he'd been feeling right. But suddenly, his friend had been totally uninterested in relationships or being a vampire ninja or playing video games or having cool supernatural mishaps. It was as if someone had removed a large, important piece of his life, and Rory wasn't too happy about it. And no one, not even the Depressed One himself, knew what was wrong.

"So, are you excited about tomorrow?" Benny asked, trying to cheer his friend up a bit.

"Yeah, sure."

Everyone let out a sigh. The old Rory would've been more than excited to go to a new country and scope out all the babes.

It had been four years since Rory's strange new attitude came into existence, and the males had all since graduated high school. To celebrate the end of it, they gang had decided to go on a trip to England before college started. So they packed their bags and were sleeping over at Ethan's so they could make the four a.m. flight.

Sighing, Rory climbed up the stairs. "I'm going to bed."

Ethan's frown deepened. "Good night, Rory. Sleep well."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sarah shook Rory awake. His eyes shot open and he wiped the drool from his mouth.

"'R we ther?" he mumbled groggily, his words slurred with sleep. Smiling slightly, she nodded. Rory grabbed his carry-on bag and followed his friends off the plane.

They took a tram to their hotel and checked in. They'd reserved a conjoining suite, with the girls on one side and the guys on the other. They dropped their bags by the doors, grabbed their wallets, and headed out.

Ethan grinned. "We're gonna paint the town in red."

Erica rolled her eyes. "No one's used that saying since, like, the 1970's," she scoffed.

"Oh, really? In that case, I'm pretty surprised you know what it means," he retorted. Erica's face flushed.

"Whatever, loser."

She still had not refrained from calling him that, despite the fact that his best friend was her boyfriend or that she was technically older. Ethan laughed, not noticing until too late the woman who was walking in the opposite direction with a latte in one hand and a book in the other.

The two crashed into each other, and the latte went flying, hitting an innocent bystander in the head and drenching them before bouncing into the street and getting run over by a tram. Ethan rubbed his head and helped the girl up.

"Thank you. I'm sorry, I'm such a klutz someti—"

She trailed off as she saw the man helping her up. She knew who he was. His head was thrown back, his eyes white, his mouth open.

His eyes turned brown once more, and he shook his head, clearing it. Ethan examined the woman in front of him. Her skin had been tanned again. She was wearing a blue-and-black striped jacket over a stitched, dark purple off-the-shoulder crop top, with a raven's head embroidered on it. She had on a ragged black miniskirt, and dark purple thigh-high leggings with purple buckled high-tops. Her hair had been layered and straightened, and had red tips with several feather-striped locks. She had pierced her ears in several places, and had gotten a pair of silver snakebites. Mascara and eyeliner had been generously applied to her big, dark brown eyes, which were widened in surprise. Several accessories adorned her body, and long, spidery fingers with blackened nails clutched possessively at the book in her hand. Her face was so different, so much older. It was a face that he shouldn't know. But he recognized it. His voice came out in barely a whisper at what he said next, and the girl's heart died with it.

"Raevyn?"

**So, whaddaya thinks? Good, bad? Tell me! I need to know. Cuz I'm not going to finish it if you guys don't like it.**


	2. Chapter 2

The girl gave Ethan a puzzled look and smiled politely. "I'm sorry, but I think you're mistaking me for someone else."

But there was no mistaking that fearful look in her eye, the knowledge that she had been discovered. If only someone else had run into her! Well, it would have been more preferable for no one to run into her at all, but why did it have to be him? Him of all people, the one that was a seer? Fate is a cruel thing.

Ethan shook his head. "Where have you been? Four years. It's been four years. You erased our memories? Why? How could you?"

Sarah put a hand on her boyfriend's shoulder. "Ethan, what's going on? Do you know her?"

"Yeah. We all do. You just don't remember her." He turned his attention back to the girl they all used to know. "Do you know how much Rory's suffered? He doesn't go anywhere anymore or do anything, and he hasn't for almost half a decade now, because of _you_. He hasn't learned to care for anyone else!"

The girl's eyes turned cold. "I have no idea what you're talking about. You've mistaken me for someone else. Now, if you'll excuse me."

She pushed past him and kept walking. Rory looked up at Ethan. "What do you mean, because of _her_? I don't remember ever meeting her in my life."

"Of course you don't. Weren't you listening? She erased our memories. See, you fell in love with her. But she didn't think you two could be together."

"How could I have loved her? I don't even know her," Rory scoffed.

Ethan threw his hands in the air. "HAVEN'T YOU BEEN LISTENING? SHE ERASED OUR MEMORIES!" he yelled. "ARE YOU ONLY HEARING EVERY OTHER WORD?"

Rory shrugged. "I dunno. You tell me."

He sighed. "Okay, so you, me, Benny, Sarah, and Erica were all sort of her friends. She moved to Whitechapel four years ago. She cast a spell on you so you had to fall in love with someone, blah, blah, blah. Anyway, in the end, she reversed it and you tried to tell her how much you cared about her, and she told you how much she cares about you, but said you couldn't be together. So she erased all our memories. You really did care for her though, Rory. You knew her the best out of all of us."

Rory stared after the girl as she hurried away. Could it really be possible that he'd found the missing piece of his life, only to have her walk away again?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Raevyn crawled back into her cave and buried her head in her knees. Sometimes she wished she could take back everything she'd done. She had moved to England because she knew that if she saw his face again, she'd crack.

But he'd done it again. He'd managed to wriggle his way back into her heart. Raevyn growled and threw her shoe at the wall.

Ethan had made her feel like shit. She couldn't believe Rory had hurt so much. And worse, even though she refused to admit it, she knew it was her fault.

That face was all she'd seen in her dreams since she'd left. She wanted to stroke his cheek and run her hands through that blonde hair and whisper to him that everything would be alright. She wanted to hold him and kiss him till the end of the world. Raevyn let out a harsh laugh. She'd never even been in a relationship, much less kissed anyone. She sighed. She couldn't believe he'd managed to find her again, without even knowing who she was.

Raevyn curled up on her bed. Sometimes, things are better off lost than found.

**I'm sorry, I know it's not the best chapter. I'll try to make the next one better and a lot longer. It's just a little hard for me to think right now. I haven't been able to concentrate all day. See, I'm really worried about my friend. He's gay, and people have been giving him a lot of shit lately. I've already had one friend disappear without a trace, and I'm not too keen on it happening to another. Now, if there's anyone reading this who thinks homosexuality is wrong, then you can go screw yourselves. I'm a Christian myself and I support homosexuality because I see no wrong in it, and I know lesbians and gays who are Christians. Why did God make them like that if all he was going to do was sentence them to Hell? And if you tell people it's wrong because it's a human deviation against God, it's like damning people for falling in love. I don't see the justice in that. Anyway, I'll try to concentrate and make the next chapter better, because I know there are a lot of you wanting me to finish this story, and I want it to be good.**


	3. Chapter 3

** I'm back! Finally. Man, my computer has been acting so stupid for the past few months. Anyway, thanks to all of you who reviewed, and special thanks to all of those with kind words for my friend! And Louis: I don't feel pity for you, don't worry. I feel pity for the ignorance of people around you. You were very brave. Your brother was incorrect in what he said, and so was your mother when she told you she did nothing wrong. She did, simply by encouraging the abuse. I personally find no reason for you to forgive anything. **

Rory lay awake in his bed, staring at the ceiling. He listened discontentedly to the sounds of cars screeching in the streets below and his friends snoring softly in the beds beside him.

"Raevyn…" he murmured. It had a nice ring to it. He turned on his side and thought about her. She wasn't gorgeous, like the girls he had liked when he was younger. She wasn't unattractive, either. Just not that pretty. She had cool hair, though. And those piercings were pretty awesome.

He rolled over in bed. Sadly, Rory wasn't sure if he'd ever have the luxury of seeing her again. He blinked his bright blue eyes and shook his head. Why was he thinking like that? Of course he would see her again! He was Rory, King of the Night, vampire ninja! He could do whatever he wanted!

He snuggled deeper into his covers and smiled. He'd find her. Even if she didn't want to be found, he'd find her and they'd both be happy.

The corners of Rory's smile curled into a frown. What if she really _didn't_ want to be found? She'd erased his memory and run away for four whole years.

He thought about finding her and hesitated. He shook his head in defiance again, clearing the negative thoughts from his mind. He'd never, ever, ever give up. Nothing would keep him away. He'd always believe that there was a way for them to be together, even if she didn't. And she probably didn't. Be he'd waited four years, and he'd wait forever just to hold her in his arms again. There was something special about her, he was sure. What was that cheesy thing on those silly shows the girls watched? Destiny or something? Yes, that was it. The two of them were meant to be.

Rory chuckled softly to himself. It was silly of him to believe in love. Television was just television, and he had never encountered love in real life before, or at least didn't remember it. But… he wanted it so bad. He wanted it to be real. He'd shied away from relationships for so long. He wanted so much to be able to believe in love.

_But what _is_ love? _he wondered. He wasn't quite sure. How do you love a person when you don't know what love is, much less how to convey it? How do you learn to love?

He wouldn't give up, though. Never. He'd wait forever before he gave up on her. He'd search the whole world. He'd take away her tears. Put a real smile on her face, not a tight, insecure one.

He laughed. How could he want this, how could he want her, when he didn't even remember her? But his heart… it ached when he thought of her.

A miracle, that was what he needed. People said true love in itself was a miracle. So why not let it guide the way?

Slowly, Rory, slid out of bed and made his way over to the window. He watched the stars glitter and twinkle. He smiled softly as one shot across the sky.

"I wish…" he whispered. "I wish…."

But he couldn't. What could he wish? Wish for her to love him? That didn't seem right. That would be against her will. He thought about it, and he thought about it, watching the stars sparkling, stark against the inky night sky.

"I wish she would come back," he murmured at last. That was his wish. She didn't have to love him again. But he wanted to see her.

But he had gone so long without love. So long without someone to care for. He wanted her to love him. He wanted to love her. So much. He wanted to believe in love, he wanted to believe she would come back, he wanted to believe that wishes on stars came true and that they could learn to love together.

But could they? Could he really believe it was a possibility? Was he really going to rely on hopes and wishes and beliefs? On love?

He laughed again. Quietly at first, and then louder and louder, until he was drowning in his laughter, until he couldn't hear the cars or his thoughts, or see Ethan and Benny leaping out of bed to come to his side and try to find out what was wrong, couldn't listen to Sarah and Erica as they came running in from the next room.

Someone screamed. Rory didn't know if it was him, or if it wasn't, or the cause of the scream. But it ripped him to his very soul, and it broke his heart. _Do I even still have those?_ he wondered. It was so full of pain and longing, that scream. He felt scalding tears streaming down his cheeks, felt an unbearable ache in his chest, an agonizing sorrow that spread through his entire body to his very core, and an intolerable coldness seeping through to his bones. His head spun, his stomach turned with nausea, his eyes burned, his mouth was coppery with the taste of blood. Whether it was his blood or someone else's, he didn't know. His body shivered. He felt so weak. Dark spots collected at the corners of Rory's vision, and the world went black around him, one last thought in his mind: _I wish I could die._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I'm okay!" Rory insisted. Ethan crossed his arms.

"After what happened last night, it's going to take a lot more than that to convince me."

"I drank some poison, no big deal! It's not going to do anything to me! I can't die, remember?" Rory spat. Benny's eyebrows rose. He could detect more than a smidge of bitterness in his friend's tone.

"It is a big deal, Rory!" Ethan insisted. "We need to find out _who_ poisoned you, and _why_!"

"Why is this such a big deal?" snapped Rory impatiently.

His friends all sighed. "There must be a reason for poisoning you. Whatever it is, someone's got something against you, and they might try to come after us as well."

Rory's eyes widened. He hadn't thought of that. Ethan and Benny were mortal, and there's more than one way to kill a vampire as well. They could all die. They wouldn't be safe, no matter where they went.

"Some vacation," Erica muttered under her breath. Sarah cast her best friend a sour glance.

"I hate Europe," Benny muttered. Sarah narrowed her eyes.

"Everyone, just _calm down_, alright? Everything will be fine."

"Oh, will it now, Little Miss Positively Perky and Perfect?" demanded Erica. Sarah frowned.

"I'd rather be annoyingly optimistic than a pessimistic asshole."

"And _I'd_ rather be a pessimistic asshole than a positive and ignorant bitch!"

"Both of you, just shut up!" snapped Ethan. "You've been best friends for years; this is no time to start hating each other. For all we know, that's exactly what this person's trying to do, to turn us against each other. Did you ever even think of that? We need each other and our friendship more than ever right now."

"Let's just hope that's enough," Erica muttered darkly.

**Alright, well, that's over. Sorry if it sucked. I haven't been writing as much as usual, not even things I don't plan to publish. It's been pretty crazy around here, what with school and friends and the relationships of my overly dramatic friends. I'll try to start writing more. **


	4. Chapter 4

Raevyn crawled through the cave, wobbly arms pushing aside the boulder and then pushing it back once she was in her bedroom. She collapsed onto her bed, a bloody stake still clutched in her left hand.

"Well, that was hardly refreshing," she mumbled into her pillow. She dropped the stake on the ground. One of the pygmy marmoset monkeys ran over to examine it.

"Don't you _dare_ lick that, Momo!" growled Raevyn. She was definitely down to her last straw of patience. Momo scampered back to the partially-eaten peach on the dirt floor and resumed nibbling on it.

Raevyn frowned as she thought back to the previous events of the night. Those stupid vampires just didn't know when to quit; they needed to realize that living, breathing humans were off the menu in the 21st century. The last three years of her life had been devoted to protecting the people ignorant of the supernatural world. Sometimes she got her mark. Sometimes she didn't. But hey, she did the best she was capable of. She'd never really been good at sports.

She grimaced at the bloodstains on Cheyenne's glove. Cheyenne, Cheyanne. It was supposed to be spelled with an 'A', but Raevyn had always spelled it with an 'E' instead. Cheyenne never seemed to mind.

Removing the vial of holy water from around her neck and placing it on her nightstand, Raevyn dropped her vest-of-many-supernatural-fighting-weapons and pulled on Maire's striped jacket, breathing in the lingering scents that just screamed Maire: cigarette smoke, weed, a slight hint of alcohol, and strangely, banana nut muffins. Raevyn pulled the covers up around her and clutched her locket, forcing herself to face the ultimate truth: she missed her friends, people who she had counted as family her whole life. Not just her friends from boring old Kansas, either. Also Ethan and Benny, Sarah and Erica, and Grandma. She missed them all. She missed being with them, talking with them, just hanging out and having fun. Hell, she even missed her parents and her sisters.

But mostly, she missed Rory.

Raevyn's heart ached to admit it. It hurt to just think his name. Every dream she'd had of him for the past three years, every memory and feeling, came flooding to the front of her mind. She felt it, a twisting pain in her gut, a throbbing in her head and a squeezy feeling in her heart, almost as if her insides were imploding or at least squishing together. She wanted something, anything, to get rid of that feeling. But she didn't know what to do. She wanted to rip her pillow in half, tear her blanket to shreds, yank out all her hair, bite a chunk off her arm, pull her teeth out, break a bone, stab a knife into the wall, smush a fruit between her hands, blow up a toy, set a building on fire, _something_.

So she screamed. She screamed and screamed and screamed, a terribly pained sound, an animalistic sound, until she couldn't scream anymore and all the pain was gone and she was numb inside and didn't know what else to do. She felt lightheaded.

That was why she'd left, of course. To hopefully never feel that feeling again. If she never saw his face again, it would be much easier to forget about him _and_ love, she'd reasoned. What kind of thing was love, anyway? So many people wanted it, with all their hearts. They vied for it and hoped and prayed for it, but it was such an _awful_ thing, really. They say it's wonderful and magical and everything anyone could hope for, but all it ever did in the end was bring pain and misery. She _hated_ it. Raevyn had been so wrong before. No one should ever have to learn to love. She cursed herself for having loved in the first place. An image of Rory appeared suddenly in her mind. It wouldn't go away.

"Damn you," she whispered, "for stealing my heart and never once thinking of giving it back."

** Yeah, it's short. So sue me.**


End file.
